bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bionic Man VS. The Bionic Woman (Dynamite)
Official press release for The Bionic Man vs. The Bionic Woman from Dynamite Entertainment: THE BIONIC MAN VS. THE BIONIC WOMAN! ''THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BEGINS IN JANUARY 2013! ''October 12th, 2012, Mt. Laurel, NJ - Coming from Dynamite in January 2013, in association with NBCUniversal Television Consumer Products, two classic icons will clash in The Bionic Man vs. The Bionic Woman #1! Written by Keith Champagne and featuring covers by Ardian Syaf, Sean Chen, Jonathan Lau, Jack Herbert, and drawn by Jose Luis, this series is not to be missed! ''In The Bionic Man vs. The Bionic Woman #1, Steve Austin joins forces with the FBI to track down a mysterious, seemingly-bionic, serial killer. But when the Bionic Man disappears, only Jamie Sommers has a chance to find him. But if their paths cross, will it be as friends, lovers...or mortal enemies? Nothing will ever be the same! ''"Growing up a huge fan of Steve Austin and now having such a strong admiration for the work Kevin Smith and Phil Hester have done to redefine the characters, I almost have to pinch myself that not only do I get to play in this world, but I get to tell THE Steve Austin/Jamie Sommers story I've carried with me all these years," says writer Keith Champagne. "Expect plenty of twists and turns before it's all over because I'm putting both Steve and Jamie through their bionic paces. Let's see what they look like when or if they make it out to the other side." ''"Bionic fans have asked for The Bionic Man vs. The Bionic Woman from the get-go. But we wanted to wait till we shipped over a years worth of Bionic Man's before releasing this. Now, prepare for ultimate bionic action!" - Dynamite President Nick Barrucci ''Make sure to get The Bionic Man vs. The Bionic in January 2013! "LIKE" DYNAMITE'S FACEBOOK PAGE TODAY!!! ''http://www.facebook.com/dynamitecomics ''Join the conversation on Dynamite Entertainment's twitter page at http://twitter.com/DynamiteComics ''To find a comic shop near you, call 1-888-comicbook or visit www.comicshoplocator.com ''For art and more information, please visit: ''www.dynamite.net ''About Dynamite Entertainment: ''DYNAMITE ENTERTAINMENT was founded in 2004 and is home to several best-selling comic book titles and properties, including The Boys, The Shadow, Vampirella, Warlord of Mars, Bionic Man, Game of Thrones and more! ''Dynamite owns and controls an extensive library with over 3,000 characters (which includes the Harris Comics and Chaos Comics properties), such as Vampirella, Pantha, Evil Ernie, Smiley the Psychotic Button, Chastity, Purgatori, and Peter Cannon: Thunderbolt. ''In addition to their critically-acclaimed titles and best selling comics, Dynamite works with some of the most high profile creators in comics and entertainment, including Kevin Smith, Alex Ross, John Cassaday, Garth Ennis, Jae Lee, Marc Guggenheim, Mike Carey, Jim Krueger, Greg Pak, Brett Matthews, Matt Wagner and a host of up and coming new talent! ''DYNAMITE is consistently ranked in the upper tiers of comic book publishers and several of their titles - including Alex Ross and Jim Krueger's PROJECT SUPERPOWERS - have debuted in the Top Ten lists produced by Diamond Comics Distributors. In 2005 Diamond awarded the company a GEM award for Best New Publisher and another GEM in 2006 for Comics Publisher of the Year (under 5%) and again in 2011. The company has also been nominated for and won several industry awards, including the prestigious Harvey and Eisner Awards. ''About NBCUniversal Television Consumer Products Group ''NBCUniversal is a leader in providing entertainment programming to the domestic and international marketplaces. NBCUniversal Television Consumer Products Group manages all global ancillary television business endeavors for the NBCUniversal Television Group, including third-party home entertainment distribution, consumer products, musical soundtracks, special markets projects and the NBCUniversal Online Store. For the latest product updates and an overview of the properties managed by the group, visit the NBCUniversal Television Consumer Products portal at http://nbcuconsumerproducts.com. File:Bmvbw1.chencover.jpg File:Bmvbw1.syafcover.jpg File:Bmvbw1.cutecover.jpg File:Bmvbw1.laucover.jpg File:Bmvbw1.herbertcover.jpg Category:Comics